Sfarasxx
|place = 7/18 |alliances = |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 32 |season2 = Survivor: Palau |tribes2 = |place2 = 7/25 |alliances2 = Angaur Alliance (reneged) Sonsorol Alliance (reneged) Outcasts Alliance |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 11 |days2 = 42}} Sfarasxx, aka Aras, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 24: French Guiana and Survivor ORG 25: Palau. Disassociating from early pre-mades imposed by YouTube, Aras played his own game in French Guiana and would gain a modest threat status which led to him being taken out mid-merge. In Palau, Aras quickly got himself into a troubling position where he had to win the first immunity and was later blindsided 5-3 on Peleliu. Fortunately, Aras won his way back through the Outcast Rewind and played a more aggressive game, flipping between Angaur and Sonsorol and being the Viewer's Player. However, Pandora's Box spelled doom for Aras and he became the 8th juror. Profile French Guiana Name (Age): Aras (14) Current Residence: Dornoch, United Kingdom Personal Claim to Fame: everything i did on skype and breaking kids ankles since DAY 1. Hobbies: football, basketball, ps4, crashing parties, staying up ridiculously late Pet Peeves: overly sensitive people & flamers, among other things 3 Words to Describe You: unforgettable, informal and upfront If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? if were talking irl then um a football (cant live w/o that) a mlg soundboard and music SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: though id like to be considered a Malcolm as hes my favourite, gameplay wise im more of a Spencer Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: joined this org to start something in another community and for the better Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR?: 'i dont expect to, its my first FB org, but its an added bonus if i do through means of savagery:) Voting History Palau '''Name (Age): ' Aras (15) '''Tribe Designation: Peleliu (i did that yall) Current Residence: Aberdeen, United Kingdom Personal Claim to Fame: being a privileged white male Pet Peeves: child support, american beer, death, taxes and people who are better than me at flash games (im looking at u felix) Previous Finishes: 7th in French Guiana Favorite Past Moment: blasting an IDIOT named MATT Why Did You Come Back?: its a distraction from my real life and an excuse to not check skype tbh. youtuber: aras why havent you been on?? me: sorry mate im slaying an AS season on fb Voting History Trivia *Both times Aras played, he placed 7th and was voted out unanimously. **He is the second castaway to place 7th twice in a row, the first being Marco. *Aras never had tribal immunity in Palau despite attending 10 tribal councils. *Both times Aras won individual immunity in Palau it was in a challenge involving all 25 castaways. *Every time Aras has won individual immunity it was not in a normal merge challenge. **In French Guiana, he won immunity for a premerge tribal council; the first time in Palau he won during the anarchy phase and the second time in Palau he won his way back as an eliminated player. *Aras is the third Scottish person to play the ORG. After Purry and Nairn. *Aras was the only French Guiana castaway to make merge in Palau. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:French Guiana Contestants Category:Galibi Tribe Category:Sirod Tribe Category:7th Place Category:French Guiana Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Palau Contestants Category:Peleliu Tribe Category:Kayangel Tribe Category:Palau Jury Members Category:Idol Handlers Category:Contestants from Scotland